1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic device fabrication processes, and more particularly to a method of employing a printed mask to form features narrower than the printed mask feature width.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital lithography is a maturing technology designed to reduce the costs associated with photolithographic processes, used often in the fabrication of micro-electronic devices, integrated circuits, and related structures. Digital lithography directly deposits patterned material onto a substrate in place of the delicate and time-consuming photolithography processes used in conventional manufacturing processes. The printed pattern produced by digital lithography can either comprise actual device features (i.e., elements that will be incorporated into the final device or circuitry, such as the source, drain, and gate regions of thin film transistors, signal lines, opto-electronic device components, etc.) or it can be a mask for subsequent semiconductor processing (e.g., etch, implant, etc.) Importantly, unlike traditional lithographic systems, digital lithography systems avoid the cost and challenges associates with the use of reticles or masks.
Typically, digital lithography involves depositing a print material by moving a printhead and a substrate relative to one another along a single axis (the “print travel axis”). Print heads, and in particular, the arrangements of the ejectors incorporated in those print heads, are optimized for printing along this print travel axis. Printing takes place in a raster fashion, with the print head making “printing passes” across the substrate as the ejector(s) in the print head dispense individual “droplets” of print material onto the substrate. Typically, the print head moves relative to the substrate in each printing pass, but the equivalent result may be obtained if the substrate is caused to move relative to the print head (for example, with the substrate secured to a moving stage) in a printing pass. At the end of each printing pass, the print head (or substrate) makes a perpendicular shift relative to the print travel axis before beginning a new printing pass. Printing passes continue in this manner until the desired pattern has been fully printed onto the substrate.
Materials typically printed by digital lithographic systems include phase change material and solutions of polymers, colloidal suspensions, such suspensions of materials with desired electronic properties in a solvent or carrier. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,742,884 and 6,872,320 (each incorporated herein by reference) teach a system and process, respectively, for printing a phase change material onto a substrate for masking. According to these references, a suitable material, such as a stearyl erucamide wax, is maintained in liquid phase over an ink-jet style piezoelectric printhead, and selectively ejected on a droplet-by-droplet basis such that droplets of the wax are deposited in desired locations in a desired pattern on a layer formed over a substrate. The droplets exit the printhead in liquid form, then solidify after impacting the layer, hence the material is referred to as phase-change.
Once dispensed from an ejector, a print material droplet attaches itself to the substrate through a wetting action, then proceeds to solidify in place. In the case of printing phase-change materials, solidification occurs when a heated and liquefied printed droplet loses its thermal energy to the substrate and/or environment and reverts to a solid form. In the case of suspensions, after wetting to the substrate, the carrier most often either evaporates leaving the suspended material on the substrate surface or the carrier hardens or cures. The thermal conditions and physical properties of the print material and substrate, along with the ambient conditions and nature of the print material, determine the specific rate at which the deposited print material transforms from a liquid to a solid, and hence the height and profile of the solidified deposited material.
If two adjacent droplets are applied to the substrate within a time prior to the solidification of either or both droplets, the droplets may wet and coalesce together to form a single, continuous printed feature. Surface tension of the droplet material, temperature of the droplet at ejection, ambient temperature, and substrate temperature are key attributes for controlling the extent of droplet coalescence and lateral spreading of the coalesced material on the substrate surface. These attributes may be selected such that a desired feature size may be obtained.
However, one disadvantage of digital lithography is that due to the relatively large minimum drop size, currently on the order of 20-40 μm (micrometers) in diameter, device features manufactured by this process tend to be relatively large. For example, each pixel of a modern color flat-panel display comprises a color filter located above or below a group of thin film transistors. Each pixel comprises three sub-pixels, one for each color red, green, and blue, separated by a grid or frame. The frame is typically first formed, then filled with colored material to form the sub-pixels. Current color pixels are in the neighborhood of 100 μm wide. Each sub-pixel is on the order of 25-30 μm wide, and the width of each section of the frame is on the order of 10 μm. A digital lithographic process which produces drops no smaller than 20 μm wide is thus incapable of directly providing a droplet mask to form the sub-pixel frame. Thus, while it is known that available printing systems are capable of very accurate drop placement, the relatively large drop size has heretofore limited the scope of application of digital lithographic systems.